


Sweater Hearts

by Spongecatdog



Series: KaneKane Week [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, matching sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Kaneki really knows right now is that 1. Tsukiyama still has questionable fashion sense, and 2. this sweater was actually quite comfortable despite the weird design. So why is Shironeki so upset..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 - Mocha: Matching Sweaters / Kotatsu Cuddling / Snowmen

“You look so cute!”

Kaneki smiled at Hinami, albeit being a bit strained. He fidgeted around with the longer sleeves and wondered how, despite Tsukiyama knowing his measurements, the sweater seemed a bit big on him. The sweater was tight enough that cool drafts didn’t affect him but big enough that Kaneki felt dwarfed by the size. Although, Kaneki mused, it was amazingly warm inside of it. The sound of a door opening caught the attention of the two waiting outside of the room.

Shironeki walked out with Tsukiyama trailing behind him. The gourmet’s pride seemed to be filling the room, his smile wide and confident. Shironeki on the other hand looked very unamused about the whole ordeal. When Shironeki saw Kaneki, his eyebrow quirked up. Then, as if something had clicked inside of Shironeki’s mind, the white haired man turned to face Tsukiyama with a cold expression. 

“Did you plan this?”

Despite Shironeki’s coldly accusing tone, Tsukiyama’s happiness was not deterred. If anything, it intensified.

“I’m not sure what you mean, mon ami! All I see here is three very well put together people!” 

Kaneki internally mused about how one of these days Tsukiyama was going to hit someone while doing his grand arm sweeps before noticing something different about Shironeki. Kaneki paused, looked at what Shironeki was wearing, and looked down at what he was wearing. 

They were both wearing matching sweaters. 

Which actually solved a lot of questions in Kaneki’s mind if he was totally honest. He was beginning to question why his sweater had something that wasn’t quite complete. The sweater had a simple red curve with the left side filled in. Looking at Shironeki proved he wasn’t alone in that respect. But seeing Shironeki’s sweater only raised the question of why the strange looking thing was on Shironeki’s right side. Ah, but then where his sweatshirt was white, Shironeki’s was a dark black… Kaneki shrugged it off and marked the strange sweater designs off as one of Tsukiyama’s ideas of fashion. It wasn’t the first time the man had tried to get them to wear something odd (and it probably wouldn’t be the last honestly). Kaneki’s attention snapped back when he heard Shironeki reply.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Tsukiyama chuckled. “Non~. I cannot take credit for this masterpiece. L’oiseau petit whispered in my ear about it. The idea was simply so sweet that my fingers were compelled to make it, and thus it happened.” Tsukiyama paused and winked at Hinami. “Oui, l’oiseau?”

Shironeki paused to look at Hinami, who was honestly starting to look anxious to the point Kaneki was starting to wonder whether he should take her to out and get her a mocha to help calm her down. Shironeki calmed down immediately and asked her a question quietly and calmly.

"Did you ask Tsukiyama to do this, Hinami?"

The girl meekly nodded her head and spoke timidly.

“I thought you and other big brother should have something cute together… I just wanted to make you happy...” Hinami’s words trailed off as she began fidgeting with her hands

Shironeki smiled softly at the girl and walked towards her. He crouched down so that he was resting on a knee and put a hand on Hinami’s head, patting it softly.

“In that case, how can I not like it. Right, Kaneki?” Shironeki’s eyes flicked up, catching Kaneki’s attention. Kaneki waved his hands from side to side nervously. 

“A-ah, yeah! If Hinami thinks its a good idea, what could go wrong?”

Hinami beamed brightly. She popped up and began bouncing lightly on her heels. 

“Hey, hey! I want to show you something!” Hinami held out her hand for Shironeki to take. When he he held her hand, she walked towards Kaneki with a wide grin. Hinami positioned Shironeki so that he was standing up against Kaneki’s left side. She stepped back and threw her hands up in the air excitedly. 

“It worked! Just like you said it would, Mr. Flower Man!”

Kaneki blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion before looking down and blushing.

The areas on the sweater where he and Shironeki were touching formed a giant heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Matching sweaters are really cute oki. Especially when Hinami wants them.


End file.
